The Black Panther
by JessTheNinjaMeerkat
Summary: The Black Panther is my first story where I have included my first OC, Knip. Her background story is a bit of a mystery which we'll find out later, but for now read on and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Selina's Little Helper

* * *

It was a miserable day in Gotham, like always as the sun was hardly ever out and if it ever was it would go behind the clouds in ten seconds. Well maybe not ten seconds but it did feel like ten second. Anyway it was getting dark on the streets of Gotham and when it was dark it was The Black Panther's territory. So just as a bit of a heads up stay out of the alleyways unless you want to get mugged. So unless you don't know all ready The Black Panther is a mugger who you shouldn't mess with or she'll rip your head off and I'm not exaggerating.

Selina Kyle aka Catwoman was walking down the street in her causal street cloths heading to her apartment so she could get ready to go on her latest heist. She turned into the alleyway behind her apartment and witness The Black Panther herself mugging a young girl in her early teens. The Black Panther had Black hair with purple streaks in it, pain skin and yellow eyes that shimmered in the night. Moreover she wore a black tattered leather jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath, on her hands she had black leather gloves, which was styled to look like snake skin. Also she wore black jeans, which were ripped a little at the knees and black leather boots that went up her calf. From all this black she wares you can tell why she's called The Black Panther

Selina didn't leave as she always wanted to see The Black Panther in action. Also she was pretty concerned about the girl, finally The Black Panther left with the girl's handbag and one little amusement of pushing the girl into the mud. Selina waited for The Black Panther to disappear before sprinting up to the girl.

Selina helped the girl to her feet and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Replied the girl as she stumbled onto her feet. "Oh, and I'm Lucy." She said while wiping the dirt off herself.

"I'm Selina, Selina Kyle and nice to meet you, Lucy." Selina said as a smile slid onto her face and held her hand out to imply wanting a hand shake.

Lucy shook Selina's hand and replied with a smirk on her face, "Nice to meet you too, Catwoman."

Selina was a bit shocked that Lucy knew who she was. "You know who I am." Selina asked in a shocked tone.

Lucy replied with a giggle "Yep you're my hero."

Even more shocked Selina asked in an even more shocked tone, "I'm you're hero, are you sure?"

Lucy giggled even more and explained to a shocked Catwoman, "Yeah, I'm sure. You're like super amazing. I'm your number one fan."

Selina laughed nervously at the overly obsessed child. She couldn't believe she had a fan an actual fan. A fan that would draw her, stick the picture of her on a bedroom wall and would get excited from hearing about her on the news. This was good in a way she could just easily ask the kid if she would like a job, a little helper would become very useful, very useful indeed.

"Selina are you okay you haven't spoken in 2 minutes". Lucy asked spuriously while waving her hand in Selina's face to get her attention.

A sly smile appeared on Selina's face, "Do you want to be my, err… how do I put this, apprentice?" Selina asked.

Lucy shouted excitedly, "Really? You want me as your apprentice?

Selina nodded her head with the sly smile still on her face.

Lucy jumped up and down like a child that just got told they were going to Disney land.

Selina asked, "Do you want to come on a heist with me?"

Lucy stood dead still on a spot and cried in excitement, "Yes please!"

Selina smirked and dragged the excited Lucy out of the alleyway and up to her apartment. Lucy was skipping in excitement down the hall, as soon as they reached Catwoman's apartment Lucy froze as Selina opened her door into her apartment.

Selina looked down at the amazed Lucy and smiled at her, "So what do you think of your new home?"

Lucy snapped her neck up at Selina as soon as she said 'new home'. "Y-you mean I get to stay with you?" She stuttered in a high pitched voice.

Selina nodded still looking down and smiling at Lucy, "Yep do you want to go in?"

Lucy's smile dropped and looked at the floor as she mumbled, "But what about my f-family?"

Selina was shocked at the word 'family' it brought back all the memories of her childhood on the street. For those who don't know Selina Kyle was an orphan who lived on the streets since she could remember. She had to turn to crime to survive…

* * *

"Stop her!" yelled a shop owner as he stood outside his shop.

The young Selina ran as fast as she could but a police man was chasing after her into an alley way, Selina pulled a bin down in front of the police man. Unfortunately this police man was quick and was one step in front of Selina, as Selina came out of the alleyway the bat came from out of nowhere.

* * *

"Selina!" Yelled Lucy as she clicked her fingers in front of Selina's face.

Selina was breathing heavily, as she looked up at Lucy she asked Lucy "What family?"

Lucy looked quite worried at Selina's blank moment. "My family" Lucy replied with a worried look on her face.

Selina nodded and mumbled, "Family?"

Lucy nodded back to Selina and replied "Yes, my family."

Selina came back to her normal self and cleared her throat. "Do you like this family of yours?"

"Well their not the best, my dad is a drunk and my mum… is dead." Cried Lucy with a sad expression on her face.

Selina put her hand on Lucy's Shoulder and whispered in Lucy's Hear, "well, if you want a friend you can rely on me."

Lucy looked up at Selina and hugged her, with tears running down her cheeks and whispered in Selina's hear, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Lucy's new persona

* * *

Selina was sitting down in a clothes shop outside a dressing room waiting for Lucy to try some clothes on.

"Hey Lucy, you going to be any longer?" Selina yelled as she stood up next to the dressing room.

"So what do you think?" Lucy replied coming out of the dressing room.

Lucy wore a white t-shirt with a gray hoodie and a brown leather jacket on top. Also she wore light blue skinny jeans and blue all star sneakers on her feet.

Selina nodded and a smiled grew on her face, "you look outstanding my love, have you thought of a name for your new persona?"

Lucy smiled with nod, "My name is Knip."

"Knip? Why Knip?" Selina asked curiously.

"Knip as in Catnip." Knip snickered.

Selina nodded in agreement "Very good, Well 'Knip' shall we get going."

Knip nodded, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to visit a friend of mine to get some blueprints." Selina replied with a smile on her face as they walked out of the shop.

"So who's this friend?" Asked Knip curiously.

Selina smile at the curious Knip "Penguin."

"Penguin?" Stuttered Knip.

"Yep, Penguin." Selina replied while looking down at the worried Knip. "Knip are you okay?" Selina asked as her smile disappeared of her face.

Knip looked up at Selina, "He kinda turned my sister against my all family and sent an assassin to kill my mother."

Selina asked in a shocked tone, "What? Who was the assassin?"

Knip sighed, "My… s-sister."

Selina stopped in her tracks, "W-what your s-sister killed her own mother."

Knip nodded and replied, "Yeah, she a lunatic."

"Does she still work for Penguin?" Selina asked curiously

"Yeah she his personal assassin." Knip replied.

Selina sighed while fiddling with her cat-o-nine-tail. "Well you're safe with me." Selina announced with a smile on her face.

Knip cheered up and the two wandered off towards the iceberg lounge. Inside the iceberg lounge, Penguin aka Oswald Copplepot was sitting in front of a poker table while playing poker with Garfield Lynns aka Firefly, Riddler aka Edward Nigma and Scarecrow aka Jonathan Crane. In the corner of the room was The Mad Hatter aka Jervis Tech who was having a tea party all by himself.

"More tea, Alice?" Jervis asked to an invisible Alice in a squeaky voice.

"Oi! Jervis would you shut it, you're putting me off." Copplepot yell in an annoyed tone.

Jervis looked across the room to Copplepot who was lighting a cigar. "But my Alice?" Jervis cried.

"Jervis, Alice isn't real." Shouted Edward while he was fiddling with his cards.

Jervis stood up and yelled back, "My Alice is real!"

"Hey! Can't you guys just kiss and make up will ya!" Shouted Selina.

Copplepot smirked grew on his fat face and he stood up with one of his umbrellas in his hand. "Selina, nice of you to visit my dear and who's your little friend?"

"This is Knip." Selina replied as she dragged the shy Knip from behind her.

Knip waved with a smile and said quietly, "Hi."

"Alice is that you?" Jervis cried while running up to Knip and tackled her with a hug, "Alice it is you!" Jervis once more cried.

Suddenly Selina kicked Jervis in the face, which made him fall backwards and cry. "Jervis! Knip isn't Alice, okay!" Selina shouted as her face went red with anger.

Jervis cowered in a corner and cried, "But she's my Al-"

"No! No, I don't want to hear it!" Selina yelled at Jervis.

Jervis gave in and stayed in the corner for a while before crawling back to his tea party.

"So now that's over, what do you want? Copplepot spat.

Selina grew a smirk on her face, "Blueprints, Ozzie."

"Blueprints? What for? Copplepot asked.

"I think you know, Ozzie." Selina replied.

Copplepot span his umbrella around "A heist I'm guessing."

"You guessed correctly, Ozzie." Selina replied while pulling a chair up to the poker table.

Knip shuffled up to the table and stood behind Selina.

Copplepot stared at Knip but said nothing. "So Selina what do I get if I give you the blue prints?"

"Well it depends if I get the jewel which I'm counting on and how much it I'll get for it. But for you Ozzie I'll give you a quarter of the profit." Selina replied while tapping her chin.

A wicked smile grew on Copplepot's face, "make it a third and we have a deal."

Selina had a moment to think and soon after and toothy grin spread on her face, "Deal!" She cried as she held out her hand to seal the deal. "Now, I would like the blueprints of Jerry's Jewels!"

Copplepot yelled to a couple of thugs, "Lenny! Robbie! Get the blueprints of Jerry's Jewels!"

The thugs sighed and one of them mumbled under their breath, "A please wouldn't kill ya."

"Oi! Would you two like to visit Grundy, I'm sure he would like a bit of company! Copplepot spat at the two thugs.

The thugs shook their heads and ran off.

Copplepot laughed, "I thought so."

Knip looked at Copplepot and then back at Selina, "Who's Grundy?"

Copplepot stared directly at Kip, "I got Grundy with this place. He is kind of, shall we say, security."

Knip gulped and looked at her feet.

About after 20 minutes the two thugs came back with a blue rolled up piece of paper with an elastic band around it.

"Mister Copplepot? We have the blueprints! Yelled Lenny in an Italian-American accent.

Copplepot snatched the blueprints out of Robbie's hand and gave it to Selina. "The blueprints to Jerry's Jewels. Oh and don't get caught especially by the bat."

Selina laughed, "Yeah, good one. I have something to ask you as well."

"What is it then?" Copplepot asked.

Selina scratched her head, "Do you know anything about The Black Panther?"

Copplepot's eyes went wide, "Why? Are you in trouble with her or something?"

"No, no, no. I would just like some info on her." Selina stuttered while fiddling with her cat-o-nine-tail.

Copplepot rocked his chair back and forth while placing his top hat on his head. "The Black Panther is Elisa Dickinson."

Selina crossed her arms and cried, "Tell me something I don't know?"

Copplepot narrowed his eyes at Selina, but carried on, "She works for Ventriloquist."

"Ventriloquist? Why him?" Selina cried.

"She does his dirty work for him." Copplepot replied.

"I thought he had the puppet to do that." Selina interrupted.

Copplepot scrunched up his nose, "Joker took Scarface and would stop you interrupting me." Copplepot yelled.

Selina smirked with a nod, "Carry on then."

"So Ventriloquist has hired Elisa to get Scarface back." Copplepot carried on saying.

"Thanks for the info Ozzie and the blueprints. See you around!" Selina cried.

"See you soon!" Copplepot yelled back, "And watch out for the bat on your way out."

The two girls walked out of the ice berg lounge thinking why would Joker steal Scareface from the Ventriloquist? True he's a mad man, but why?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three The Heist

* * *

It's 10pm on a miserable Tuesday night. Selina and Knip were getting ready for the heist later on that night.

"Come on Knip we need to be there soon." Yelled Selina as she stroked one of her cats. "It's going to be a two hour operation and I want to be in bed by midnight."

Knip walked out of her room wearing a black ski mask, a black hoodie, black winter gloves, black jeans and black trainers. "What do ya think?"

Selina tapped her chin while looking up and down Knips clothes. "Well I think you went a bit over board with the black."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Knip laughed in a sarcastic way. "Very funny!"

Selina got up and replied, "Come on get in the car before the big bad bat gets you!" Yelled Selina as she pushed Knip towards the door.

"I can walk ya know!" Cried Knip as she got pushed out of Selina's apartment.

In the car Selina was driving and Knip was looking at the blueprints of Jerry's Jewels.

"So how long will it take to get there?" Wined Knip.

Selina sighed, "That is the tenth time you have asked me that."

Knip cried, "That's because you didn't answer me the first, second, third, fourth-!"

"Yeah I get it, but the more you complain the less we get to go to McDonald's afterward." Shouted Selina looking at Knip."

"Sorry and watch that lorry." Knip replied casually.

Selina dogged the lorry and glared at Knip for a second before looking back at the road. As Selina calmed down a drumming noise came from the dash board.

"Hey! Will you just stop?" Selina shouted while gritting her teeth.

Knip sighed and mumbled under her breath, "A please wouldn't kill ya."

"I heard that!" Growled a very annoyed Selina.

Knip smirked, "Well, I said it loud enough for you to hear."

Selina didn't answer back and just concentrated on the road, but Knip's drumming soon turned to humming, then to singing. Selina shut her up with saying, "Do you want to play a game."

"Err, don't you think I'm a bit old for games?" Knip announced.

"No, nobody's too old for games." Cried Selina.

Knip sighed, "Okay then what's the game?"

Selina smirked, "It's called the quiet game."

Knip sighed but got the message. Maybe I could have some fun with Selina, I'm sure she won't take it too seriously, but it's a bit of fun it won't hurt her. Knip thought in her head as a smirk grew on her face.

"Okay I lose!" Cried Knip. "Are we there yet?"

Selina face went red and she kept on banging her head on the steering wheel until she received a very painful headache. Why God, why? What did I do to you to deserve this? Selina wondered in her mind.

Finally after a painful experience for Selina, but an enjoyable one for Knip, they reached Jerry's Jewels and parked behind the store.

As Knip exit the car she stared at the building and gulped the lump in her throat, this was her first time robbery and she was a little worried that it will become a complete failure. Even though she had nothing to worry about since she was with the best, Knip had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Selina? I don't think this is a good idea." Knip whimpered while scratching the back of her neck.

Selina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Come on we don't have time for this."

"But-" Knip cried before getting interrupted by Selina.

Selina stared at Knip and narrowed her eyes, "Knip there isn't anything to worry about and you're with me."

Knip sighed and looked at the shop, "I hope you're right!"

Selina and Knip sneaked into the shop while they turned off the alarm and carefully placed most of the jewels in a black shoulder bag. Selina stared at a large red ruby as she carefully removed the bullet proof glass and grabbed the ruby. As Selina stared at the gem police sirens and flashing red and blue lights came from outside.

"What? How?" Cried Selina as she place the ruby in her shoulder bag and dragged Knip and herself out of the building.

Knip ran behind Selina and cried, "How did they know?"

Selina didn't answer, but kept on running until they were safe in an uninhabited building. "Penguin must have sold us out or a GCPD officer was undercover in the iceberg lounge while we were discussing the heist." Selina cried has she paste up and down the room.

"If they knew they would have been there when we arrived." Knip replied as she stroked her chin.

"Yes of course." Selina smirked at Knip and thought, she's pretty good at this for her first time.

Knip jumped up and down as if she won a teddy bear at a fair, then she cried, "Someone one knew about the heist and was there when we robbed the jewellery shop." Knip stopped for a moment to think and suddenly whipped the blueprints out of her shoulder bag. "Does the shop have a silent alarm?"

Selina stared in surprise to Knip's actions has she just did what normally Catwoman does. "Yes." Stuttered Selina.

"Well if that's so, the culprit must have pressed this silent alarm button and sent the GCPD in." Knip said has she held up the blueprint and pointed at it.

Selina signed, "What are we going to do then?"

Knip smirked and walked into the next room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Captured

* * *

"Hey! What are we going to do?" Cried Selina as she followed Knip into the next room.

Knip turned around and smirked, "First I'm going to find a toilet in this God forsaken place… then take a wiz."

Selina narrowed her eyes at the cocky Knip and nodded her head, but didn't say anything as she didn't want the cocky Knip to turn in to frustrated Knip.

As kip came out of the toilet Selina smelt the discussing stench blow through into the living room. Selina pinched her nose to stop the stench, "What did you eat?"

"Well, you did cook Mexican food last night ya know." Sighed Knip in a cocky tone.

Selina frowned at Knip, "Well I won't cook Mexican food for you anymore." Selina pulled herself out of the arm chair and became eyelevel with Knip, "So what are we going to do?"

Knip grew a sly smirk on her face and yelled, "We're going back in!"

"What?" Selina spluttered while scratching the back off her neck.

"We're going back in. You need to listen." Sighed Knip while tapping the slide of her head.

Selina sighed while rolling her eyes, "I heard you the first time."

"Come on then." Knip cried.

One thing Knip and Selina didn't know was that Batman was watching the two thieves as he was sneaking on the roof tops getting ready to jump out of the shadows. However, he was more curious who this new thief who hung around with Catwoman is. Batman placed his fingers in his left ear and croaked in his deep voice, "Oracle, Selina has a little help."

Oracle replied, "That's not good. I'll run her though the computer.

"I guess you checked the CCTV cameras." Batman snickered with a smirk.

"Yep… well you interrogate her and I'll get back to you in a couple of minutes." Oracle laughed.

Batman hung up and glide kicked Selina back into the alley way, as she and Knip were exiting it, which knocked her out. Knip backed into the wall trying to look for a way out. However, the bat forced her into the wall making it harder for her to escape. Knip gulped and forced an insane smile onto her face, "How ya doin' bats? Looking for a cave or something cause you came to the wrong person. Shouldn't ya ask Robin boy blunder." Knip laughed, but the bat shut her up with a right hook to the cheek.

"Tell me who you are and I'll help you." Batman growled softly.

Knip smiled as she rubbed her cheek and replied, "What's it to you?"

Batman was about to ram her into another wall until Catwoman pulled him backwards using her whip and as he turned to go into a punch Selina dogged him, grabbed his arm and bent over with a double kick in the bats face, which made him stubble back into Knip. Who held him back as long as she could but the bat elbowed her in the chest and revised the hold. Knip pushed him back into the wall hopping he would lose the hold, but he didn't and swept her leg, which made her slam her head onto the cold concrete and knocked her out.

"Ouch!" Selina cringed as she witnessed the head slamming. "You're a bit tough on a kid you know and have you heard of the phrase pick on your own size?"

Batman crouched down to hand cuff Knip and as he stood back up he walked up to Catwoman. "Who is she?"

"What's it to you?" Selina smirked.

Batman smiled, "That's what she said. She's becoming a little like you."

Selina laugh, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Batman replied.

"Lets just say she got powerful gas." Selina whispered in Batman's hear.

Batman smiled, "The inmates at Arkham Aren't going to like that."

Selina's smile faded in shock, "What! You're going to put her in Arkham? They'll kill her and by that I mean mentally."

"She'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on her." Batman croaked.

Selina looked a bit more relieved after the bat said that, but she still didn't feel sure. "Bruce, I…." suddenly Batman leaned in and kissed Selina on the lips. Selina backed out, but after a few seconds she closed her eyes, leant back in, kissed him back and wrapped her hands around his neck. When Selina open her eyes he was gone and so was Knip. "Wow, that man is good." Selina mubbled to herself.


End file.
